


the magic vibe p1

by milkandleafs



Series: the magic vibe :o [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Dry Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandleafs/pseuds/milkandleafs
Summary: Yami gets a magic vibe and wants to try it out with Vangeance oooh
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Series: the magic vibe :o [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945087
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	the magic vibe p1

It was around noon in the Black Bulls base. It was a perfectly normal day, Magna and Luck were fighting, Vanessa was passed out on the couch, and the rest of them were out slacking off or on a mission.

“Where’s Finral?” Yami’s booming voice came from around where the toilet was today. He had just woken up for his morning shit and was ready to head to the Golden Dawn base, but his transportation, Finral Roulacase, was nowhere to be found. If he seemed a little more urgent than usual, it could probably be attributed to the small magic-infused object in the pocket of his pants.

Finral waltzed through a portal like he had heard his name. “I’m here Captian Yami. Golden Dawn base again?” 

“Yeah. And hurry it up.” Yami took a drag from his cigarette and stepped through Finral’s portal to the outside of the Golden Dawn base. 

“Stay close. The base is going to be attacked soon and if you’re missing when we need to go back I’ll kill you.” He shooed Finral off and headed directly to a certain masked captain’s room.

“Ah, Yami! I thought I heard you arrive.” Vangeance’s surprise was all for show. He knew of everything that came in and out of his base before it was even there. But he had to mask his excitement somehow. 

“Hey, William. I brought it.” Despite the nonchalant tone of Yami’s voice, he could feel nerves that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Though they’d tried things like this before, his plan today was a little different, because the thing he brought was very much enchanted.

William hummed thoughtfully. “We can cuddle and be sweet later. Right now, I just want to feel you.” His words were bold, but a blush rose on his face when Yami removed the mask and kissed his cursed skin. 

Yami pushed him down on the bed while peppering kisses all along the curse marking his skin. William could feel himself shiver and subconsciously press himself into Yami’s arms. His partner helped to remove his Golden Dawn robe and unbuttoned his tunic, slipping that off as well. 

With a smirk, Yami started to twist and tease his sensitive nipples.

“A-ah! Yami! Th-that-” 

The rest of his sentence was swallowed by Yami in a greedy kiss that stole the air out of his lungs. He moved down William’s body to lick and suck and nibble on his already hard nipples. 

“Y-Yami! You’re not pl-playing fair!” His arms started to come up to stop the torture, but Yami simply grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms by his side.

“Do I really need to tie you up already?” Yami’s tone alone made William want to obey, but he just loved the rope style from Yami’s home country. It was beautiful, and so fucking hot when Yami tied him up. So, he squirmed out of the other man’s grasp and covered his chest with his hands.

Yami sighed, “I don’t even think this is a punishment for you.” Nevertheless, Yami went to grab the hemp rope hidden in his dresser. 

He pulled off William’s trousers and began on the intricate knots that crisscrossed William’s torso, purposely dragging the rope over a sensitive nipple every so often to elicit a gasp from the man under him. 

“Hold your knees to your chest.” William was a little surprised at his order, but obeyed anyway and soon found his thighs fastened to some of the ropes on his chest, leaving him in a vulnerable, open position. He blushed and attempted to use his hands to cover his exposed lower half which Yami was unabashedly staring at. 

The other man grabbed his hands and began tying those too, keeping them together and close to his chest. After Yami’s hard work, William was trussed up and completely exposed to Yami’s leering. 

“Is this alright, William?” The response he got was a nod and a deep blush from his partner. “Good. I’m gonna get the toy ready. Don’t move.” 

Chuckling at his own joke, Yami grabbed the small, phallic object and brought it over to William, who was testing the limits of the restraints around his body. 

“You won’t be able to get free on your own.” Yami grinned before pouring the cool salve on his fingers and pressing one lightly to William’s puckered hole. William squirmed as he pressed in, the slight discomfort twisting his face a little. He found his lips covered by the larger man’s as Yami began pumping his finger in and out of him. 

After a bit, William could feel another finger pressing in, but any discomfort was dispelled by Yami pumping his drooling cock and kissing a sensitive spot on his neck. 

“Yami please,” he keened while Yami began to scissor his fingers to stretch him. 

“Please what William?”

“Please, Yami,  _ please, _ ” 

“You want me to press right… here?” A near sob came out of William’s mouth as those clever fingers stroked against his prostate. He began to thrash when Yami didn’t let up in his mission to make William cry.

The stimulation to his prostate abruptly stopped and he let out a mewl at the feeling of being empty. 

“I know, let me put the toy in.” Quickly, he slathered the magical sex toy in salve and eased it into William’s entrance. 

William’s eyebrows drew together. “This is what you had in mind? It doesn’t seem all that different from what we usually do.” 

Yami didn’t answer verbally, he only summoned a small bit of magic and the toy began to vibrate. William full-body shuddered at the feeling and his cock began to drool more precome. 

“If either of us uses magic, the vibrations will only get stronger. I’m the only one who can turn it off.” After those words, Yami stood and began fixing his rumpled clothes. “Looks like there’s someone attacking the base again. I’ll be right back. Don’t come while I’m gone.” 

“W-wait! Don’t leave-” Williams words were cut off by the sound of the door closing behind Yami on his way out. 

Now that Yami was gone, William had a few options. He could sit and wait obediently like Yami had told him to do, he could use his magic to cut through the ropes and give himself some much-needed relief, or he could cut the ropes and go about his day like Yami hadn’t ever been there. 

Abruptly, he was pulled out of his thoughts by the toy increasing in its vibrations. A short gasp came out of his mouth and his cock only reddened even more. 

Throughout 45 minutes, the vibrations increased in intensity often. His rational mind told him that he should be worried if something was wrong because Yami typically never used this much magic. But his horny mind was in overdrive trying to process the pleasure he was feeling, especially since the toy rubbed against his prostate every so often. 

His eyes were rolling back and he was tearing up when he heard a soft knock.

“Captain Vangeance? I heard some noises coming from your room. Are you ok?” Ah, Yuno. What a wonderful subordinate. So kind and caring and far too observant. 

Just as William opened his mouth to tell him yes, and that he was fine, the vibrations increased yet again, eliciting a sound that was a mixture between a whine and a whimper. Whatever it was, it was definitely loud enough for Yuno to hear it.

“...Captain? Are you ok?”

“I’m-I’m fine Yuno. Please tell the others not to come near my quarters for a few hours.”

“Ok Captain.” Yuno sounded rather dubious but left soon after. William breathed a sigh of relief until yet another vibration increase took his by surprise and he genuinely almost screamed. His mouth was hanging open, and he was drooling and crying, but he felt no shame.

An indeterminable amount of pleasure-hazed time later, he finally felt Yami come back. The worshipful eyes on his blissed-out body made all of the pleasurable torture worth it. 

“You’re so good for me William. So beautiful.” William was physically unable to blush any more, but the blood in his face valiantly tried at Yami’s words. 

William suddenly felt a breath ghost across his hole.  _ Surely not-! _ Yami’s tongue rasped across the hole around the toy and William screamed as his vision whited out. When he came back, his cock was still hard and nearing purple. He had come dry. 

Yami’s pupils dilated and he promptly moved between William’s tied legs and applied his mouth to the dripping cock. William could do nothing but thrash and wail in his restraints as Yami brought him to his climax a second time. 

Around 30 minutes later, when he was semi-conscious again, he could feel warm bath water and a gentle hand cleaning his body. Yami noticed his eyes struggling to open and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“You can sleep. I’ll take care of you.” William’s eyes slid shut.

**Author's Note:**

> isn't yami supposed to be from japan or something lmao that's why i did shibari
> 
> follow twt [@milkandleafs](https://twitter.com/milkandleafs?s=20)


End file.
